Many electronic devices are powered by relatively low voltage supplies. These devices are often portable, such as mobile phones, tablets and so on. Some parts of the circuits may require a voltage greater than that available from, say, a battery associated with the electronic device. There is a need for charge pumps and voltage boosters for use in low power electronic devices, such as portable communication devices, to generate increased voltages.